Fullmetal Souls
by fullmetal.tribute
Summary: A witch attacks, and sends Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz and Patti to a different world-no, reality. A two-author FMA/Soul EAter crossover. And then, a certain green-haired Homunculus attacks and leaves two weapons to get automail.
1. The Detour

**This is a cross**over of Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist. Me and my friend are both writing this, I the SE parts and my friend the FMA parts. So. We may go a little OOC, make it look like we're Roleplaying, ect. ect. You know what I say?

Deal.

With.

It.

**S.E.**

As Soul stood up, ready to leave, Maka was already outside and waiting for the white-haired, red-eyed weapon. "Soul, c'mon!" she called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he replied, stepping outside. "Okay, let's go," Maka said. She seemed in a fairly good mood. The partners walked down the streets, but were stopped by a scream. Maka jerked her head in that direction, and Soul looked up, taking his hands out of his pockets. "What was that?" Maka asked.

"Maybe it was a Kishin," Soul said, and chased after Maka, who began running in the direction of the scream. When they arrived, they surveyed the surroundings: two human souls were scattered around the wide street, and there was a girl with cat-ears and a gun holding a familiar blue-haired assassin and a chain scythe at gunpoint. Not far away, a familiar, tall, thin, black-haired Grim Reaper was standing nearby, a pistol held in each hand. "Or a witch," Soul muttered.

The witch laughed. "Oh, if it isn't Soul and Maka! Come to save your friend?"

"Yeah. Got a problem?"

"Of course I do…_n't_."

Soul transformed into a red-and-black scythe, and Maka caught him and swung him around dramatically. "Your soul is mine, witch!" Maka yelled, running toward her. She jumped in the air, and brought down Soul's blade. Unfortunately, she didn't get anything but ground and Soul's blade was stuck in it. Maka was pulled from his hilt when the witch grabbed her, pointing a clawed finger at her throat.

"Maka!" Soul yelled, but the blade was dug too much in the ground for him to transform. The witch gasped as she was knocked to the side by a Soul-Wavelength bullet. She looked at Kid and the others, then smirked. "Kitty-cat, kiyai-ka!" she yelled, and a large greenish portal opened up in front of them, pulling them through, even Soul, who had previously been lodged into the ground. The green light spiraled in their vision, and then dimmed to a seemingly endless darkness, until light again poured out of the vision.


	2. The Strangers

**Hey guys! It's me, ShadowandSilverluv21(Oh, how I wish I could change my username..XD)! How's it going? Bad? TOO BAD! :D**

This chapter is written by yours truly. YES, they're gonna be in OOC. Deal wif it. Enjoy!

A blond haired teenager walked down the streets of Central Amestris, wearing a black button-down shirt with a white-outlined collar and matching black pants. He wore black combat boots with crimson bottoms, wearing a red overcoat with his signature symbol on it. His hair met at the end of his shoulder blades, held back in a braid, his bangs water-falling on either side of his face, a small amount of hair sticking up above it all.

His brightly colored golden eyes darted from place to place, finally resting on the large, blue suit of armor walking next to him.

"Al, what should we do today?" He asked, and his partner looked down at him.

"Maybe we should visit the Colonel." At this, the shorter one's left eye twitched.

"Why would we visit HIM?" He said, obviously against the suggestion. The suit of armor let out a sigh. As the shorter form waited for a response, he thought for a moment. Nothing had gone on in a while...it was getting boring. He looked at his partner once more. He wore a white cloth around his waist, the same marking on the right shoulder of him. His armor was big and bulky, and looked difficult to walk in.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his head shot up to look in the direction of a large explosion, followed by sharp screams and yells.

"What the..? Al, come on!" He said suddenly, running towards it.

"R...right! Brother, wait for me!" His subordinate called, following hastily. He stopped when he looked at the sight. Several bodies lay strewn across the road, most dead. He noticed a group of people whom were laying nearby, unscathed. His older brother stood next to them, his eyes narrowed, pooling in with suspicion.

"Al! I think they're alive." He said. Nodding, the suit of armor crouched down beside the bodies. Gently, he rolled them over one by one, so that they were now facing upwards. His beady red eyes seemed to brighten when he noticed every one of them were breathing.

"Excuse me...wake up please. Wake up!" He said.

_Alright, settled. I, Invalid, will write in italics. Shadow will write in **bold.** Case closed._


	3. The Meeting

_Well,__thanks for reading, guys~ My turn again. Somewhat. Not really. Lol._

_Imma shut up now._

Tsubaki turned her head to the voice. She has woken up.

"H-Hello," she murmured, hand on her head as she glanced at Kid, who was also stirring.  
Soul was still in his scythe form, though the eye design was closed and he seemed uncoincious. Maka had her hand on Soul's hilt. Liz was still in weapon form, but Patti seemed asleep.

Al looked at Tsubaki and said,"Are you hurt any? What kind of weapon is that?" He asked, looking at Soul. Ed's eyes were still narrowed. "Who are you? Where are you from?"

Al seemed cross."Brother, you know you're not supposed to be so rude!" He chided as if he were his father. Ed sighed, scratching his head."Not here, Al.." He muttered, sweatdropping.

"No, we are fine," Tsubaki said. "That is Soul; he's a scythe."

As if on cue, the design on Soul half-opened, and in a flash of white-and-blue light the white-haired weapon was back. "Where are we?"

As he spoke, the others were beginning to rouse and Liz changed back.

Ed and Al both seemed to jump back."What kind of alchemy IS that!?" Ed demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Soul. Al looked at Soul, filled with curiosity that did not show because of the armor suit.

"I could ask the same thing," Soul snapped. "Only thing: what's alchemy?" He stood up, red gaze fixed on Ed and Al. Tsubaki and the other coniscious ones stood up as well.

Ed looked dumbfounded, as if he were about to pass out. Instead, he exclaimed, "You don't know what alchemy is!?" Al let out a sigh.

"Brother, they're probably from Xing. They might only know about Alkahestry, not alchemy!" He said, looking at Tsubaki and apparently using her as an example of one with possible Xingese blood.

"Maybe...but that still doesn't explain how he turned into a PERSON." Ed muttered, glaring at Soul. He obviously showed signs of distrust.

The white-haired, red-eyed weapon glared as well. Tsubaki ignored him. "Alkaestry? No…" she said. Changing the subject, she added, "Do you know where Death City, Nevada is?"

Al tilted his head curiously. "Nevada? Is that in Drachma?" He said, whilst Ed was keeping his annoyed look on Soul.

"Dra…ch…ma?" asked Tsubaki.

Soul had on an angry expression. "What the hell are you looking at?" he snapped quietly at Ed.

"I dunno, what AM I looking at?" He sneered, arms crossed childishly. Al seemed surprised, despite having no expression.

"Drachma is north of Briggs Mountains. We're here in Amestris...don't you know that?"

Tsubaki shook her head no, and Soul bared his shark-like teethat Ed.

Ed scoffed, then squinted. "Are you...Al, lookit him!" Al looked over at Soul and the two began poking at him like a science project.

"Is he really...?" Al said, merely looking at his hair rather than grab it like Ed was, yanking on it a bit roughly.

"Ow, ow—what are you doing?!" Soul yelled, and the others sweatdropped.

"Are you an Ishvalan!?" Ed and Al exclaimed at the same time. When they did this, Ed ripped out a huge tuft of hair from Soul's head on accident, sweatdropping and muttering, "Oops.."

Soul glared daggers at Ed. "Ishvawhatever my ass, Tiny."

Ed's left eye twitched and Al sighed as his older brother shouted, "OH YEAH!? Can a runt do THIS!?" He clapped and touched the floor, wrapping Soul up in a bundle of hands made from the earth.

Al looked at this, sheepish. He turned back to Tsubaki and said,"I'm sorry about him..."

Tsubaki gave a small ^^" expression. "It's fine. I have to deal with somewhat the same thing," she said, referring to Black Star. Soul was struggling in the objects made with the earth.

Al let out a small chuckle of nervousness as Ed cracked the knuckles on his left hand and grinned devilishly. "Anyway...who are your other friends? Well, before that...we'll explain alchemy to you.

Basically..."

**Hey there guys! As you know, Key(In italics) does SE, I do FMA. Enjoy and have fun! See ya around~**


	4. Further Explanation

_We're gonna do like we did last time. :D_

Soul was still glaring daggers at Ed as Tsubaki and the Others listened to Al.

As Al explained, Ed crossed his arms and huffed, acting like a child.

Soul was still pissed at Ed, and went to punch his arm, but when he did, he pulled his hand back and shook it. "What the heck? Your arm made of metal or something?"

Ed and Al both looked at Soul, hesitating before looking back at Tsubaki as if nothing happened. "Anyway...I never got your name. What is it?" Al asked her.

"I'm Tsubaki." Also, the Demon Chain-Scythe introduced the others. Only did she realize when she went to say Black Star's name that he was missing. And then…

"YAHOOO! I'M THE GREAT BLACK STAR!"

Ed and Al sweatdropped when they heard this."I guess he's Black Star?"

"Yeah, that's him," said Tsubaki, sweatdropping. Then she looked back at them as Maka said, "You called Soul an Ishvalan. What's that?"

Ed looked at Maka and said,"An Ishvalan is a race of people who have red eyes and white hair. The only trait he doesn't possess is dark skin. And the problem is, the Ishvalans never come around Central anymore; their race was nearly completely wiped out by the military."

Soul stared. "Y'know, I dont think I'm gonna like it here."

Ed's face went serious."They aren't going to attack you now. There was a reason they did that, and that reason no longer applies to anything."

"Well, good."

Ed sighed and looked at them again. "My name is Edward Elric. This is my younger brother, Alphonse." He said, and the taller form waved in greeting.

"That's your younger brother?" asked Soul. "I thought he would be the older brother."

Ed's left eye twitched. "I'm sorry, I'm a little hard of HEARING today." He said, cracking his knuckles as he prepared to slap his hands together again.

Soul blinked. "I'm just sayin'!"

Al had to hold his brother back as he lunged for Soul, barking like a rabid dog. He sighed."Brotherrr..."

Soul sweatdropped, jumping backward.

Maka, with an annoyed look on her face, pulled out her book and have then both a full-blown Maka Chop, yelling, "Maka… CHOP!"

Ed fell backwards comically, his soul drifting from his mouth, and Soul fell in the same fashion whilst Maka crossed her arms. "That's what you both get."

"For what, you crazy lady!?" He snapped.

"Fighting," she replied, holding her book up again threateningly.

He cringed and backed off, muttering something under his breath."You and Brother would make a good combination for destruction..." Al sighed.

Maka rolled her eyes. This time Kid spoke up. "Do you have any idea how we could get back to our world?"

Ed, now normal again, shook his head."It's like you went through the Portal.."

"The Portal?"

The brothers glanced at each other."The Portal is..." Ed shook his head."Never mind that. Just come on, the Colonel will want to see you."

"A-Alright."

With that, Ed turned and went off towards a large building, Al and the rest following.


	5. Not A Joke

_Hai! We're baaaackkkkk, babiesss! /coughShakeItUpreference._

And, go:

* * *

When they arrived, Ed halted for a moment. "What is it, Brother?" Al asked. Ed stayed silent before jumping, as if he had been in a trance. "Oh, uh...nothin'. Let's go."

Maka glanced over at Ed. _What's concerning him so much?_ she thought when he replied to Al.

Al followed behind his brother warily; he knew something was up, but for some reason he really didn't want to know. They entered the building and Ed quickly whisked around corners and down halls, making him difficult to follow.

"Slow down," Soul told Ed as the weapons and meisters followed the disturbed Alchemist.

Ed let out a yelp as he slipped on a puddle and fell face first onto the ground. "Owwww..." He muttered. "See, you shouldn't be going so fast, brother!" Al chided.

"Told you you should have slowed down..." Soul muttered.

_I wish I knew why he's acting so upset..._ Maka continued to think.

He got up, a comical tearful expression on his face as he walked a bit slower. Finally they approached a door with a pretty blond haired woman with brown eyes standing before it. "Hello, Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al said.

The seven looked at the woman, a few of them in curiosity.

"Hello, Alphonse. Ed. " She said, then her gaze fell upon the group of kids behind them. "I wonder what you've gotten yourselves into this time.." She sighed. "The Colonel is busy for the moment. You can wait here or go and walk around for a while until I call for you."

Kid was glaring at Riza, noting the asymmetricalness of her hair. He was obviously trying to hold in an outburst.

"In any case, you should get going." She continued, keeping her eyes on Kid.

Finally, Kid yelled, "Your HAIR! It's...it's..."

Her large brown eyes seemed to be bottomless pits of destruction as she awaited Kid's next sentence.

"Its HORRIBLE! Disgustingly asymmetrical! A disgrace!" the Reaper yowled.

Ed sweatdropped. "Oh boy..." Riza was about to unleash hell when a tall, black haired man opened the door. "Ah, Fullmetal. I was expecting you." He said. "Gh..." Ed muttered.

Kid was still glaring at Riza, though the others (excluding Patti, who was looking around in awe) turned to look.

"What is it you need this time?' He said, and the same distant look entered Ed's gaze."The first part...will be later. The second though, are these guys." He said, looking at the group. "We found them passed out."

"A witch," Maka said. "A witch used a portal to transport us here."

Roy blinked, and his eyes filled with amusement. "What are you kids doing these days? I thought you were a little old to be playing games, Fullmetal." Ed crossed his arms. "It's not a joke!"

"Its not, Maka's right," Kid said. "A witch attacked us and opened a portal to here."

Roy raised an eyebrow. "And how do you expect me to believe this?" Ed looked to Soul, practocally ordering him to turn into a scythe with his gaze.

Soul nodded. "'Em, Maka," he said, getting her attention. The green-eyed meister also caught Ed's gaze. Soul transformed into a scythe, Maka easily catch the scythe which glowed a light blue before the glow shattered like glass. "Now do you believe us?" Soul asked from inside the blade.

Roy seemed a bit perturbed. His dark eyes flashed with several different things when he saw this, and finally said,"I see."

"See, we come from a different world. Where we come from, a lot of people can do this," Maka chided.

"So I see..." He said, and then held his hand out."My name is Roy. Roy Mustang."

Maka shook his hand. "I'm Maka Albarn, and this is my partner Souk," she said. The there introduced themselves.

"So...where exactly are we?" asked Maka.


	6. A Place To Stay

**Hey guys! Weellllp...yeah. Kay bai.**

* * *

"First things first...I need to have a word with Fullmetal. Riza, would you mind taking these kids to see Major Armstrong?" He asked, with a look of pure amused evil on his face.

Kid narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Colonel's expression.

"...Very well, sir." She said, and motioned for them to follow. Ed made a sideways glance towards Maka before heading inside the office.

The seven followed Riza.

They came across a HUGE man, with a single curl of golden hair on his head and a thick mustache. "Ah, Lieutenant Hawkeye." His voice was deep and rumbly.

The seven watched Riza and the man.

"Hello, Major." She replied. "These are some kids the Colonel wanted me to introduce you to." She looked at them expectantly.

"Maka Albarn," Maka said in introduction. Like before, she introduced the rest, each one nodding or waving slightly when she said her name—except Black Star.

What happened next, though, didn't surprise any of the Americans.

"I AM BLACK STAR, THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO SURPASS GO—"

He was smacked down by Maka, holding a book in her hand. Ever do calmly she put it away, ignoring the passed out Black Star.

"Surpass God, eh? You remind me of how the older Elric used to act." Armstrong said.

"Don't mind him," Tsubaki said with an embarrassed smile. "He's always like that."

"And you remind me of Alphonse, always apologizing for your companion." He added. "In any case...I must welcome you with the honorary Armstrong welcome that has been passed down for generations!" He scooped them all up in a massive bear hug.

Most of them were surprised by this, if not all, and sweatdropped when he hugged them.

Riza sighed, shaking her head. She and Armstrog both looked up when Ed and Roy appeared in the hallway.

Black Star looked up, awake again, at Roy and Ed. "Hey, look! It's the short kid and the colonel guy!"

"SHORT!? I'LL SHOW-" Roy put a hand over his mouth and sighed."We're back. I expect these two to make sure you find a place to stay tonight. " He said.

Maka and Kid both nodded.

Ed let out an annoyed sigh and said,"Follow us."

Maka nodded again, a slight hint of amusement in her eyes from Ed's outburst.

The brothers walked out of the building, Ed seeming much more relaxed than earlier. "So, what kind of place do you guys want to go to?" He asked.

A couple shrugged. "What do you mean by that?" asked Kid.

"Like...what atmosphere...? I guess...?"

"Any, I guess."

"All right then, makes it a little...more difficult.." He sweatdropped. "Okay, I guess I'll just show you the different ones."

"M-kay..."

"So, fi-" "Hey! I thought I recognized you two! So, how's it going? Aren't you going to ask how my darlings are? Oh, I have the cutest pictures...but oh! Looks like you guys have some new friends! Oh, these two are adorable.." A rather tall man with a short, stubbly beard stood behind Ed and Al, looking at Tsubaki and Maka. "Are these your girlfriends? My, you guys sure do know how to pick 'em." Ed and Al both sighed in exasperation. "Long time no see, Mr. Hughes." Al said, sweatdropping.

Tsubaki and Maka both sweatdropped, and Maka was obviously resisting Maka Chopping this 'Hughes' guy.

"Well...this is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes." Ed muttered, crossing his arms. "So, what're you guys up to? By the way, I didn't catch your names."

Kid, instead of Maka, who looked generally annoyed of near having to introduce the seven again, introduced them. This time Black Star didn't have a huge outburst.

"All right then! I'm assuming you all don't have a place to stay tonight. My wife and daughter would LOVE to have you! By the way, look at all these pictures!" He flipped out a nearly impossible-to-count stack of pictures.

The seven sweatdropped. "I think we'll pass," Maka said.

"Actually, I'm sure that'd be you guys's best bet. It's the most safe place, especially since nowadays more people are attacked and killed in the middle of the night at hotels." Ed butted in.

"I was talking about-...never mind..."

Ed took a step back towards Maka and muttered in her ear, "I knew what you meant. But he would've literally strapped you down and showed you if you'd straight out said no."

Maka got an '._.' expression when he said this. "Okay, then," she said, blinking.

"...Yeeah. Anyway, I think that you guys should head over there. It's getting pretty dark."

"Right. We'll be seeing you, then."

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow, bright and early."

She nodded, then looked back at Hughes.

"Right this way! I'd drag you, but I don't think I have that many arms."

* * *

_A/N: TADA. Chapter six done come and gone. xD_


	7. Ambushed

Maka slightly sweatdropped, then smiled gratefully—and it was kind of forced. "Thank you for letting us stay at your home, sir."  
"Nah, it's nothing!" Hughes replied gleefully.

The ash-blonde meister stepped forward to go into his house (and hopefully not be bear-hugged again).

A slim woman with short hair and green eyes, accompanied by a much smaller child that resembled her greeted them.

Maka nodded in greeting, as did Tsubaki and Kid. They got a small wave from Liz and Soul.

The house, on the inside, was much larger than any of them had expected. Fancy furniture was placed almost perfectly, the first room completely mirrored.

Kid had an ':D' expression. "It's…so…symmetrical!"

"Oh, you all are adorable." The woman said, smiling. "My name is Gracia, and this is my daughter Elicia. I'm sure all of you have already met Maes."

"Your husband? Yes," Kid replied. "I am Death the Kid, though everyone calls me me Kid."

"And I'm Maka Albarn," said Maka.

"Nice to meet you." She said. Elicia hid behind her mother's leg, but her face brightened when she saw Kid."Stripey!" She giggled.

Kid was on edge of having a fit because of his OCD, but kept it down and smiled slightly at the girl's comment of the Lines of Sanzu.

The others, meanwhile, introduced themselves.

Gracia smiled again. "Dinner should be ready soon, so I'll leave you to look around." She said before walking into the equally symmetrical kitchen.

They nodded, beginning to look around the large place.

After a couple hours, amazing smells drifted from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready!" Gracia called.

Soul, Black Star, and Patti were the firsts there, followed by Kid, Maka and Tsubaki, all slightly laughing to themselves, and then by Liz.

Gracia's famous quiche sat in the center of the table, as well as a lot of other different delicious-looking food items. "Dig in! There's plenty!"

Black Star immediately started to eat. When the others did as well, many complimented her.

After dinner, it was already dark out. There were surprisingly enough rooms for each person.

They went to the bedrooms. Most of them fell asleep, excluding a few that we're Hyperest than normal. But even they fell asleep quickly, their first night at the new world. Literally.

*LE TIMESKIP*

In the morning, dawn was seeping through the windows peacefully, no sounds of danger anywhere.

Tsubaki opened her turquoise eyes, smiling slightly. She stood out of her bed, having slept in her clothes. I need some fresh air, she thought, walking toward the main entrance.

Birds chirped and flitted around as Tsubaki walked outside, a bit of a ways away from the house. Behind her, amethyst eyes pierced the shadows.

Tsubaki smiled, clearly enjoying it. She had no idea what danger lay ahead.

A long haired form followed from the point of where it wasn't visible; it waited for the perfect moment.

Tsubaki looked up at the dark, but lightening, sky.

Suddenly, the form lashed out and tackled her, sharp nails digging into her soft skin.

Her eyes widened and she let out a loud yelp, so loud that it was even at Hughes' residence. She felt the warm blood against her skin.

Soul heard the scream, jolting awake. As if he had been in a nightmare, the white-haired weapon was panting. "What...was...that?"

The scream increased, which was then sharply cut off by a gasp.

Obviously, it was someone in danger—and the scream seemed familiar, before it ! Soul stood out of his bed, still slightly groggy from sleep but wanting to see what was happening to one of his friends and if he could stop it. Silently, he went out of the house, walking at a faster pace. What he saw, then, shocked him.

Tsubaki lay in a pool of blood, and her leg—the right one—had been severed. The Dark Arm Weapon was passed out. Soul stared in a shocked silence.

The same predator that had attacked Tsubaki now lunged for Soul, sharp teeth gleaming in a sadistic grin.

The Weapon didn't fight, in so much shock of the sight of his friend bleeding horribly and missing a leg. The dawn rays silhouetted the thingrevealing long, black hair and a human body.

The last thing he felt before he was overcome by darkness was pain...so...much...p...a...i..n...

* * *

_THIS WAS MY IDEA._

ALL MINE. Cept for Tsubaki Naruto (Shadow) did that one. LE POINTS IF YOU GUESS WHO IT WAS…andwhatsgoing to happen…

_Also…sorry for any bad text formatting. I was on my phone when I posted this._

_Anyways, bai my cliffhanging friends!_


	8. Discovered

"Ahhh...y'know, Al, I just have a feeling something bad's gonna happen soon." Ed muttered as he stretched, walking towards the Hughes' home. "What makes you say that, Brother?" Al asked. "Dunno. Just have a sense."  
Ed closed his eyes as they walked, and began to say,"Y'know, I think-, when Al shouted, "Brother! Look!" Ed's eyes snapped open and came upon a terrifying scene.

Like Tsubaki, Soul was laying in a pool of blood, the color of his crimson eyes, that turned his hair's edges dark red. And, also like Tsubaki, a limb had been severed—his left arm.

"Oh my g- Al! Get her! We have to get them to the hospital, quick!" He shouted. Al nodded, and after tightening pressure on the wounds by tying Ed's jacket around the stumps, gently picked Tsubaki up, cringing when she cried out. Ed put Soul's right arm around his neck and supported the barely conscious boy, while rushing down the street like a freak show.

Soul flinched, cringing in pain.

Ed just barely managed to kick the door open and rushed to the counter. Without even exchanging words with him, the woman at the front called for stretchers fast. When they arrived, they placed the two injured kids on them and rushed them to rooms.

Soul's teeth clenched. He couldn't get that sihlouette…that pain…out of his mind.

Ed and Al looked at each other, nodding before running back to the house.

…

Maka and Black Star both looked devastated as the Elric brothers told them.

Ed frowned and shut hit eyes."We won't know what attacked them until they wake up." He had a look on his face that hid what he didn't tell them. It's just as I thought...I knew it.

"They'll be okay, right?" asked Black Star, his voice low.

Ed stayed quiet before answering with a nearly silent response."I don't know."

Black Star looked down, and Maka could tell he felt hurt of the thought he may never see his Weapon partner again. For once, Maka could relate to him on something.

"If they do live...they won't have the missing limbs. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I have an engineer that can give them automail." He pulled up his sleeve, revealing his false arm.

Maka's mind reverted back to earlier when Ed's arm had made a clanging sound when Soul punched it and Soul had said it felt like metal…apparently, he was right.

He sighed and turned."I'm sorry we couldn't get there in time."

"They're not dead," said Black Star lowly. "So it's not exactly too late."

He didn't say anything in response. "We'll go check if they're awake yet." He began to walk out, and Al hesitated before following.

The two meisters nodded in reply.

…

When the brothers entered the room, orderlies were moving at a leisurely pace. That was good. They walked further into it to look at Soul and Tsubaki, who had gotten the same room.

Tsubaki was awake, unlike Soul, though she was still in pain. She noticed the brothers.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Al asked. "I mean, it's a bad question, but..." The fourteen year old sighed in his hollow shell.

Even in her condition, Tsubaki managed a small smile of amusement. "Other than the fact I only have one leg now, I'm perfectly fine."

"That's good! Your friends were really worried about you."

Soul, meanwhile, has begun to mutter something barely inaudible. Something about "palm tree haired guy".

Ed's eyes widened, the golden depths filling with horror."You can't mean..."

Soul's muttering stopped, as again he fell deeper into seemingly sleep.

Ed ran his hand through his bangs and paced, muttering "I knew it" under his breath repeatedly.

Tsubaki looked up. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

Ed shook his head. "It doesn't..." He sighed. "It's not hard to think I'm crazy when I say this."

"No, I won't think you're crazy...after all, we're in a different reality," Tsubaki pointed out.

"The thing that attacked you was a thing called Envy. It's a Homunculus...an artificially created human."

"Artifically created? But how?"

"Using alchemy, although enhanced by something called the Philosopher's Stone."

"The Philospher's Stone..." Tsubaki echoed, eyes full of wonder. At that moment, Soul woke up with a little yelp; he had been having a nightmare.

Both brothers turned to look at him.

Soul looked up, immediately trying to hide his slight fear.

Ed nodded. "Good. Now you're awake too." He looked at his younger brother. "I'll go get Maka and the others." Al nodded as Ed left the room.

Soul and Tsubaki watched as Ed left. Soul looked down.

"What's the matter?" Al asked, but immediately his armor clacked as the helmet turned down. What wasn't?

"Nightmare..." Soul muttered.

"Do...you mind me asking what happened in it?"

"It was basically just a replay of...what happened," Soul replied.

"Oh...I...I see." The young 14 year old said. Envy was sadistic and a sociopath. Alphonse couldn't even begin to imagine what the Homunculus could have done to them to make them suffer.

Soul looked over at Alphonse.

Al looked back up."Oh! I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Soul shook his head. Then, he looked over at where his left arm used to be, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Al sighed."I know how you feel..." He said quietly. "Brother does too."

"What actually happened then?" quietly asked Tsubaki.

Al looked up. "What...?"

"How'd you get to be a suit of armor? What happened?"

Al's eyes mentally widened."How did you know I was...?"

"Assumption, I don't believe anyone I know would walk around in a suit of armor if they could help it."

Al hesitated. "Well...it's a long story, if you have the time.."

"Does it look like we have anything better to do?" Soul deadpanned.

Al cringed."Well...we were young when our mother died. She was so nice...she was the nicest person we've ever known...especially since our dad left us. She died when an illness spread across the country. We had been learning about alchemy, which was surprising; most people couldn't master it until they were grown. " He began.

The two listened.

"When she died...we didn't know what to do. Brother had come up with a formula...we thought it was flawless. It was...the taboo of all alchemists. Human Transmutation."

Tsubaki and Soul exchanged a glance, then looked back at Al.

"When we first did it, nothing happened. Then...we were both taken by things to this day we cannot name. It took my brother's leg...and my body, for payment of resurrecting our mother. When my brother returned, he saw something so deformed that it didn't look human anymore. He then sacrificed his own right arm to put my soul into this armor. " He looked down. "Winry gave brother his right arm and leg back with automail. I...I think that's what he wants to give you."

The two stated in silence.

Edward walked in, followed by the three meisters and Liz and Patti.

Al looked up."Brother! There you are.."


	9. So We're Like You, Then?

"Tsubaki!" Black Star suddenly yelled. "You're okay!"

Al took a couple steps back to give the blue-haired meister room to greet his mauled weapon partner.

Black Star raced up to his partner, asking questions a mile a minute like "Who did this to you?" and "I'm gonna kill whoever did this" and whatnot.

Tsubaki smiled, her eyes closed. "I...I'm fine, Black Star. There's no need to worry so much about me!"

Black Star sweatdropped, realizing he was overreacting a bit. "Oops, sorry."

She opened her dark eyes, which were filled with dull pain. "It's fine."

"But seriously…who did this to you?"

"From what Edward told me..." She began, and Ed finished the sentence for her. "It was Envy, a Homunculus."

"A Homonculus?" Black Star questioned.

"An artificially created human whose core is a Philosopher's Stone, which is made up of..."

"…human souls," Alphonse finished for him. His tone was kind of quiet.

Ed hesitated before nodding in agreement.

Most of the meister and weapon's eyes widened, save for Soul's, the scythe was out like a light.

"Besides that..." The alchemist seemed quick to change the subject. "We can fix the missing limb dilemma."

"How?" asked Tsubaki.

_Right, I haven't explained to them.. _he thought. "Prosthetic limbs."

Tsubaki nodded. "So we'd have to get these prosthetic limbs, like you?"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, like me. It'll be painful as well as stressful, though."

"I could imagine so..."

Edward then turned to Soul; the albino weapon still had yet to wake. "I'm still concerned about his hibernation going on over there."

Maka giggled slightly. "Don't worry, he sleeps all the time."

"Okay, I was thinking he was dormant." He said lightly. Turning back to Tsubaki, he said, "I have an engineer that could help you get back on your feet...literally. I've already warned you of the pain and struggle you'll go through...will you do it?"

"I will," Tsubaki said after a slight hesitation. "I'm sure Soul would do it too."

Ed nodded. "I'll go and get her on the phone." He turned and left, leaving the silent Al.

Almost as soon as he had left, Soul twitched, signaling him beig awakened.

"Oh! He's awake." Al said, surprised.

"Mhmm..." muttered Soul, obviously still asleep.

Al approached the albino boy's bedside, tilting his head, which in turn made a clank-like sound.

Soul opened his right eye, then both, looking up at Al.

"So you are awake!"

"I told you I was."

"O-oh, I'm sorry..." The young boy said.

"Yeah, it's fine. Where's that blonde guy?"

"Oh, Ed? He went to call Winry. She's the one who can help you!"

"Cool."

Al looked over at Tsubaki before back at Soul. "She's really nice if you don't annoy her."

"I hope she's not like you, Maka."

Maka shot him a fierce look, a book in her hand threateningly.

He sweatdropped. "Just kidding!"

"Well, in a way, they _ARE _a lot alike."

Soul and Maka looked at Al. "How so?" they said in unison.

"Well, Winry hits Brother in the back of the head with a wrench when she's mad at him, like you do to Soul, Maka."

"A...wrench?"

"Yeah!"

The partners exchanged a glance.

Al looked up once Ed re-entered the room.

Soul looked over.

"Well, she said she'd be here by tomorrow." The alchemist said stiffly, obviously annoyed by the previous phone call. "Geez, Ed, you act like you're dating.." The blond's face heated up. "We are _NOT_ dating!"

"Course you aren't," said Soul with a smirk.

"SHADDU-"

"Brother! Calm down!" Al demanded calmly.

Soul continued smirking as Edward glared daggers at him.

Huffing, Ed spun on his heel. "Anyway, stay here and get ready both mentally and physically. Because you're gonna go through hell once she starts the operations." He warned.

Both the weapons exchanged glances.

With this, Ed left the room, which implied for Alphonse to follow. "Oh..." The boy said, glancing at Tsubaki and Soul once more before saying a quick goodbye.

Tsubaki waved as the two Elric brothers left.

**TIMESKIP**

A lean, long haired girl walked into the hospital with a toolbox strapped to her back. She wore a small necker with a white tank top, with matching dark pants. Her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

Meanwhile, Soul for once was up a little earlier than usual in the day. "I guess today's the day we get that automail stuff, huh?"

Tsubaki nodded slowly, looking up when a girl entered the room, grumbling under her breath about "uncomfortable seating".

Soul sweatdropped slightly.

Finally she noticed the two. "Oh! You must be Ed's friends." She said.

"Wouldn't say friends, just on a first-name basis," Soul replied but stopped when Tsubaki shot a glare at him.

The girl sighed. "Well, my name is Winry Rockbell." She said, smiling.

"I'm Tsubaki and that's Soul."

"Nice to meet you!" She said, her small smile widening. "I heard others came here with you, but they weren't hurt."

"Nope."

"So...you're the one's getting automail, right?"

* * *

_K, so, this cliffhanger sucks and I had to write the last sentence. I was going to make it longer, but Deiiiii *flashes glare* decided not to reply to the PM anymore, so yep. Anyways, here it is. Dey'll get automail next chappie._


End file.
